This invention relates to aerodynamic trucking systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system of aerodynamic apparatus designed to minimize aerodynamic drag and maintain smoother air flow over highway-operated vehicles, particularly long-haul tractor-trailer vehicles.
Most large long-haul cargo trailers exhibit less than optimal aerodynamic performance during highway operation. At highway speeds, conventional trailers develop a substantial amount of turbulent airflow in the region between the axles below the trailer box. This turbulence results in significant aerodynamic drag, increasing both fuel consumption and Nitrogen Oxide (NOx) emissions at the motorized towing vehicle. Clearly, a need exists for systems and methods to improve the aerodynamic performance of large long-haul trailers.